Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ \dfrac{2}{4} \times 100\% \times \dfrac{4}{5} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ \dfrac{2}{4} \times 100\% = 50\%$ $ \dfrac{4}{5} \times 100\% = 80\%$ Now we have: $ 50\% \times 100\% \times 80\% = {?} $ $ 50\% \times 100\% \times 80\% = 40 \% $